Germany
|-|Unturned 3= - Main= Germany is one of five official maps in Unturned 3 along with PEI, Washington, Yukon, and Russia. It is a large mountainous survival map based on the country of Germany. The map was created with a large focus on vertical terrain. There is currently only one variant of Germany that exists: Festive Germany. It was released on July 7, 2017. Storyline: Pre-outbreak: A hiker falls into the Zugspitze abîme and gets lost in the caves, nobody aware of his location. Meanwhile, a camper believes they had gone camping in Bielefeld a week ago, but are uncertain of the town's existence and plans to see a counselor. Workers at the limestone quarry discover a dinosaur skull while drilling and blasting. Pedro Riso and Terry Rickster, inmates at Fernweh Prison, befriend each other in the prison yard. Mawby, the owner of a German brewery, manages to mainstream berry cocktails, and other breweries in the region begin introducing berry mixes to their stocks too. Post-outbreak: For the first time in weeks, Oskar—a farmer—decides to head into town to restock on supplies and visit Jerry. He turns back however, after seeing multiple crashed cars along the way and zombies eating corpses as they milled around the streets. The German military initiates Operation Flashflood. A team is sent with explosives on an away mission to the Rappbode Dam. The dam is crippled, the upper causeway is fortified for the time being, and the dam is opened while at max capacity. Hamburg is flooded, although there is otherwise very minimal geographical damage. National Redoubt: The National Redoubt defensive plan is undertaken. Military forces are moved to the western mountains, and their ongoing efforts are shifted towards Plan B. Plan B involves launching space shuttles with the supplies necessary to build a teleporter between the Neuschwanstein Castle and a space station. One of the space shuttles launched from Schwarzwald Military Base crashes into the city of Cologne. The shuttle was carrying a teleporter coil, alongside highly radioactive material. The radioactive material causes a powerful secondary explosion that completely destroys Cologne, killing the squad sent to recover the shuttle. Another shuttle is airlifted to Schwarzwald Military Base. However, the military base soon falls to the infected, and the Aerospace Defense Center is the only remaining facility that is still operational. A few days after the fall of Schwarzwald Military Base, workers at the Aerospace Defense Complex prepare for the next shuttle launch as needed to get the last few shipments to the station. The last shuttle launch attempted at the Aerospace Defense Complex fails, and the complex falls to the infected. A group of survivors attempt to loot Neuschwanstein Castle, but are unable to blast through due to the front door. Every door and window appears to be shielded and covered in thick iron plates. The Coalition: The Coalition arrives in Germany, and create their base of operations in Berlin's mall. They begin to reclaim downtown Berlin, which causes various looters to band together to form the Syndicate. All three road tunnels have checkpoints installed, but the soldiers stationed at the tunnels quickly grow restless from boredom and lower their guard. A landslide occurs, obstructing a cliff-side railroad in northern Germany. A passing train is unable to stop before colliding with some of the rock debris, and the train derails. With most of the passengers being severely injured, one passenger heads out to search for help. The train was carrying a teleporter coil. On August 17, 2018, the Coalition orders a four hundred square meter area in Berlin to be fenced off to facilitate a ten meter deep hole for cremating infected corpses. Oktoberfest begins on September 22. With the presence of the Coalition bringing stability to the area, several survivors gather in Munich for the festival. The Coalition continues to fail in their attempts to locate the Syndicate rebel group, and only know that it is near Zugspitze. The Coalition remains on high alert and consider going on the offensive, as they are aware of the Syndicate planning something. The Syndicate leadership forms a plan for raiding the Coalition compound in Berlin, in an effort to permanently drive them out of Germany. They later launch their three-pronged attack. Team A drive vehicles through the two bridge checkpoints into the compound, and provides covering fire from the overpass. Team B enter Berlin through the sewers, armed with heavy weaponry. Team C goes to the main entrances, posing as survivors seeking refuge until they are inside and the attack on the compound begins. The Coalition compound falls to the Syndicate raid, and survivors of the attack are driven out of Germany. Using the Liberator, they flee to Russia. Pedro Riso and Terry Rickster are on-board with them. Trivia: *The map was originally referred to as "Peaks" and "Peaks2" during the development cycle. *'Cologne' became a Deadzone Node after a shuttle launch failure resulted in the craft crash landing in the area. A more powerful secondary explosion occurred because of the extremely radioactive material it was carrying. *Despite the DEFCON alert state being used only by the United States Armed Forces, it can be seen at the Aerospace Defense Complex. *Many locations are based on a real location in Germany, or a German word. **"Ostsee" is the German name for the "East Sea," also known as the Baltic Sea. **"Fernweh" is German for "wanderlust." **"Schwarzwald" is German for "black forest." **The Limestone Quarry might be a reference to Germany's Solnhofen limestone rock formations, which are sedimentary deposits that exhibit fossils with extraordinary preservation. **'Zugspitze Peak' is based on Zugspitze: the highest mountain in Germany, and the highest peak of the Wetterstein mountains. **'Camp Dusseldorf' is based on the German city of Düsseldorf. It is the capital city of the German state of North Rhine-Westphalia. **'Camp Stuttgart' is based on the capital city of the German state of Baden-Württemberg: Stuttgart. **'Svalbard Seedbank' is based on the Svalbard Global Seed Vault, which is actually located on the Norwegian archipelago of Svalbard. *** This is due to Germany originally being set in Norway for a brief part of the map's development. **'Moritz's Farm' is based on Moritz, Germany, a village and a former municipality that is now part of the town Zerbst. **An exception to this is Mawby's Farm, which is a reference to Sven Mawby. Sven Mawby is the core developer of RocketMod. *The in-game description for Germany calls it a "Mountainous country North of Canada" but Germany is not directly to the north of, or even near, Canada. **The description continues a running gag with all survival map descriptions, comparing map locations to Canada. *There is an unmarked campground south of Cologne with a sign that has "Bielefeld" written on it, which is a reference to Bielefeld conspiracies. *The map was originally considered to be based on locations like Alberta, California, Colorado, or the Canada–United States border. **The decision for it to be based on Germany led to unique vehicles, new road textures, breweries instead of vineyards, Neuschwanstein, Oktoberfest, and a reference to Bielefeld conspiracies. - Locations= There are nineteen location nodes on the map. Map Nodes: Aerospace Defense Complex • Berlin • Fernweh Prison • Limestone Quarry • Ostsee Compound • Schwarzwald Military Base • Svalbard Seedbank • Zugspitze Peak • Munich • Hamburg Map Nodes: Aerospace Defense Complex: The Aerospace Defense Complex is a large military installation located in the far northwest. There is a large space shuttle, and a hangar that can spawn Fighter Jets. The complex is comprised of four levels. DEFCON signs can be seen across multiple walls of the complex. The "1" is lit up on all of them. The ground floor begins outside as a parking area and a large barracks, which is entirely fenced off except for the entrance. The main entrance into the facility has a blast door. Inside is a storage area containing a large amount of crates. A blast door divides this area into two sections, and at the back of ground floor is the shuttle launch chamber. There is also a nonfunctional elevator on the ground floor. A Mega Zombie can spawn in the shuttle launch chamber. There is also a Gas Tank. The next floor has a vehicle bay and a large hangar. The dormitories, armories, dining area, the hangar's control room, and the shuttle launch monitoring room are located on the remaining two floors. A log describing the status of the shuttle's systems can be found in the shuttle launch monitoring room. Berlin: Berlin is the largest city in Unturned 3, and the main city of Germany. It is located at the center of the map. A large overrun Coalition stronghold is located within the city. There is a sewer system that leads into the stronghold. The location plays a part in Secrets of Neuschwanstein. Fernweh Prison: Fernweh Prison is a large multi-story prison complex with a courtyard. It is northeast Berlin, and reachable by following the road heading west out of Cologne. The prison complex is fully enclosed by a large metal fence. An entrance sits on the east side, with a security booth and boom barrier preceding the main gate. A German flag is nearby. At each corner of the prison is a guard tower. Searchlights are on the roofs of the guard towers, but are nonfunctional. To the side of Fernweh Prison building is visitor parking. Immediately upon entering the building you are in the visiting room. There is a check-in counter in the corner of the room. Behind the counter is the living quarters of guards, and an access ladder to the eastern lower roof section of the prison complex. The west wall of the complex has another ladder, which can be used to read the the west lower roof portion. The upper roof sections can be reached via ladders on both sides of the lower roof sections. An opened prison door separates the visiting area from the east corridor. Heading south down the corridor leads to Cell Block A, while heading north down the corridor heads to Cell Block B. Both cell blocks are two-stories with numerous cells. Only a portion of the cells can be entered. Continuing through either of the cell blocks will lead to the western corridor. A table is flipped over on each side of the corridor, with cases behind them. A courtyard can be reached from both of the corridors, but one of the entrances from the eastern corridor is blocked with a table. The courtyard has two basketball hoops, light rubble, and unmoved tables. There are four entrances, two from each corridor. A cafeteria is connected to the west corridor, which features several more unmoved tables, a larger blockade, and a kitchen that is operated by the prisoners. The blockade has another flipped table, more cases, and stacked crates. Peaks_Police_Low_Peaks spawn-group loot can be found throughout many areas of the complex. Peaks_Police_High_Peaks spawn-group loot can also be acquired but is more scarce. Limestone Quarry: The Limestone Quarry is located in the far north. It is a massive quarry featuring many dramatic limestone outcrops and massive limestone slopes. Mining facilities can be found at the bottom of the Limestone Quarry. Wooden scaffolding populates the area across many of the massive limestone outcroppings. Long conveyor belts can be found in the centralized area, near an outdoor warehouse. At the northeastern corner of the Limestone Quarry is an industrial factory. Mawby's Farm: Mawby's Farm is a farm located near the southwest corner of the map, east of Rappbode Dam. Eight farm plots are located in the center of the farm, surrounding a Water Well. Two greenhouses are situated on the side closest to the start of the driveway, and contain various berries. Following the driveway first leads to a granary with three silos. A Quad can spawn on the opposite side from the silos. An outdoor wine cellar is next along the driveway, immediately before the farmhouse itself. Ostsee Compound: Ostsee Compound is located in the far northeast. It is a small military compound. It features two small barracks, one large barracks, twelve shipping containers, a helipad, a firing range, and a vehicle bay with fuel tanks. Schwarzwald Military Base: The Schwarzwald Military Base is a large military base. It is the main military area in Germany. The entrance has two gates, which can be powered by a Generator. There are also two watchtowers. The interior includes three barracks, two helicopter pads, two armories, a supply warehouse, a kitchen, a mechanic bay with two Gas Tanks, two large aircraft hangars and a small aircraft hangar, and a space shuttle. At the back wall part of the HESCO barrier is destroyed. The Hummingbird, Attack Heli, Transport Heli, Annushka, APC, Toiler, Ural, Military Offroader, and Tank can spawn here. Svalbard Seedbank: The Svalbard Seedbank is located under Zugspitze Peak, and spawns mostly Category:Seeds. The seedbank has a police checkpoint and more notably serves as one of the entrances to the Syndicate's cave base. Zugspitze Peak: Zugspitze Peak is a large mountain which contains the Svalbard Seedbank and more notably, a cave which houses the base of the Syndicate. The Syndicate camp can be entered through several entrances, but the easiest to find is the Seedbank. The camp spawns a mix of camp- and ranger-grade loot. Munich: Munich is a city located in the north-east part of Germany. It contains some houses along with a grocery store, pizza shop, cafe and a diner. Hamburg: Hamburg is a flooded city located in the south-east part of Germany. It contains some houses along with a Grocery Store, Doughnut Shop, Police Station, Fire Station and Gas Station. The city was flooded due to decisions made by the military also known as 'Operation: Flash Flood' - Spawns= Items: Peaks_Botanist: *Carrot Seed *Corn Seed *Fertilizer *Lettuce Seed *Planter *Potato Seed *Tomato Seed *Wheat Seed Peaks_Coalition_High_Peaks: *Avenger *Avenger Magazine *Barbed Wire *Coalition Beret *Coalition Bottom *Coalition Cap *Coalition Helmet *Coalition Vest *Commander Coalition Top *Desert Falcon *Desert Falcon Magazine *Earpiece *Ensign Coalition Top *GPS *Lieutenant Coalition Top *Low Caliber Military Ammunition Crate *Major Coalition Top *Military Knife *Raw Explosives *Sandbag *Scalar *Scalar Magazine *Smoke *Tanktrap Peaks_Coalition_Low_Peaks: *Avenger *Avenger Magazine *Barbed Wire *Coalition Beret *Coalition Bottom *Coalition Cap *Earpiece *Ensign Coalition Top *GPS *Lieutenant Coalition Top *Low Caliber Military Ammunition Crate *Military Knife *Raw Explosives *Sandbag *Smoke *Tanktrap Peaks_Military_High_Peaks: *Augewehr *Avenger *Avenger Magazine *Barbed Wire *Beret *Earpiece *Empire *Empire Magazine *Fighter Pilot Bottom *Fighter Pilot Helmet *Fighter Pilot Top *GPS *Low Caliber Military Ammunition Crate *Low Caliber Ranger Ammunition Box *Military Bottom *Military Helmet *Military Knife *Military Top *Military Vest *Nightraider *Peacemaker *Peacemaker Magazine *Ranger Magazine *Raw Explosives *Sabertooth *Sabertooth Magazine *Sandbag *Smoke *Tanktrap Peaks_Military_Low_Peaks: *Avenger *Avenger Magazine *Barbed Wire *Beret *Earpiece *Empire *Empire Magazine *GPS *Low Caliber Military Ammunition Crate *Low Caliber Ranger Ammunition Box *Military Bottom *Military Knife *Military Top *Peacemaker *Peacemaker Magazine *Raw Explosives *Sabertooth *Sabertooth Magazine *Sandbag *Smoke *Tanktrap Peaks_Police_High_Peaks: *12 Gauge Shells *Baton *Bluntforce *Civilian Nightvision *Cobra *Cobra Box *Cobra Magazine *Devil's Bane *Devil's Bane Magazine *Handcuffs *Handcuffs Key *Low Caliber Civilian Ammunition Box *Low Caliber Military Ammunition Crate *Police Bottom *Police Cap *Police Top *Police Vest *Swissgewehr *Swissgewehr Magazine *Viper *Viper Magazine *Walkie Talkie Peaks_Police_Low_Peaks: *12 Gauge Shells *Baton *Bluntforce *Cobra *Cobra Magazine *Handcuffs *Handcuffs Key *Low Caliber Civilian Ammunition Box *Police Bottom *Police Cap *Police Top *Walkie Talkie Peaks_Special_High_Peaks: *16x Scope *8x Scope *Adaptive Chambering *Alicepack *Bipod *Chevron Scope *Claymore *Cross Scope *Demolition Charge *Detonator *Dot Sight *Dragonfang *Dragonfang Box *Flashbang *Fragmentation Grenade *Fusilaut *Ghillie Bottom *Ghillie Hood *Ghillie Top *Ghillie Vest *Grizzly *Grizzly Magazine *Halo Sight *Heartbreaker *Hell's Fury *Hell's Fury Drum *High Caliber Military Ammunition Crate *High Caliber Ranger Ammunition Box *HMG Box *PDW *Horizontal Grip *Landmine *Military Barrel *Military Drum *Military Muzzle *Military Nightvision *Military Nightvision Scope *Military Suppressor *Missile *MRE *Rangefinder *Ranger Barrel *Ranger Drum *Ranger Muzzle *Ranger Suppressor *Spec Ops Beret *Spec Ops Bottom *Spec Ops Rucksack *Spec Ops Top *Spec Ops Vest *Sticky Grenade *Tactical Laser *Tactical Light *Vertical Grip Peaks_Special_Low_Peaks: *16x Scope *8x Scope *Adaptive Chambering *Bipod *Chevron Scope *Claymore *Cross Scope *Demolition Charge *Detonator *Dot Sight *Flashbang *Fragmentation Grenade *Fusilaut *Halo Sight *Heartbreaker *High Caliber Military Ammunition Crate *High Caliber Ranger Ammunition Box *HMG Box *Horizontal Grip *Landmine *Military Barrel *Military Drum *Military Muzzle *Military Suppressor *Missile *MRE *Rangefinder *Ranger Barrel *Ranger Drum *Ranger Muzzle *Ranger Suppressor *Spec Ops Beret *Spec Ops Bottom *Spec Ops Rucksack *Spec Ops Top *Spec Ops Vest *Sticky Grenade *Tactical Laser *Tactical Light *Vertical Grip Peaks_Syndicate: *12 Gauge Shells *7x Scope *Bulldog *Bulldog Magazine *Butterfly Knife *Determinator *Fedora *Firefighter Helmet *High Caliber Ranger Ammunition Box *Hockey Mask *Katana *Kobra Sight *Kryzkarek *Kryzkarek Magazine *Low Caliber Ranger Ammunition Box *Machete *Maschinengewehr *Maschinengewehr Magazine *Matamorez *Matamorez Magazine *Matamorez Box *Nykorev *Nykorev Box *Ranger Barrel *Ranger Drum *Ranger Magazine *Ranger Muzzle *Ranger Suppressor *Rocket *Rocket Launcher *Snayperskya *Snayperskya Magazine *Teklowvka *Teklowvka Magazine *Thief Bottom *Thief Top *Tophat *Zubeknakov Animals: Peaks_Wild: *Cow *Deer *Pig }} Category:Playable Map Category:Locations